The present invention relates to a camera having a data imprinting function, which is capable of optically recording information related to each frame of image.
Generally, a data imprinting device for a camera is configured such that a small window is formed on a pressure plate of the camera, at a position facing guide rails of a film, and an LED array is provided behind the window. By driving the LED in accordance with data to be imprinted, and converging the light onto the film using an imaging lens, an optical image of the data to be imprinted is formed on the film. The date of photographing, a shutter speed and/or an aperture value are imprinted as the data to be imprinted when a picture is taken or when the film is fed.
There is a system in which data can be magnetically recorded on the film. In such a system, a magnetic recording track is formed on the film along the longitudinal direction thereof (i.e., a film feeding direction), and the data is magnetically recorded using a magnetic head, when the film is fed.
Recently, disposable cameras or throwaway cameras are used. In this type of cameras, on a portion outside an image frame of the film, an image having a predetermined size is formed (i.e., the portion is exposed to light) to indicate whether the frame size is a normal size or a panorama size, which is referred to as print format information in a photo lab. The print format information is read by a printing apparatus when the pictures are printed, and printing is executed in accordance with the print format information.
In order to make the data optically formed on the film recognizable, the data is printed together with the picture on a printing paper. In the system employing the magnetic recording format, the printer is configured to read the magnetically recorded data when the pictures are printed. The data read by the printer is converted into characters, and printed on a front or back side of the printing paper.
The print format information as described above is read by the printer, and printing operation is controlled in accordance with the print format information.
In the above-described cameras, however, information, which is optically or magnetically recorded on the film, is printed on the photographing paper so that users can view the same. In such a system, the information is printed in the form of character strings and/or symbols so that the user can recognize the contents. Since the information (i.e., the characters and/or symbols) are to be printed on the picture, the amount of the information is limited. That is, the printed information may be not more than the date and time of photographing. Due to this limitation, the contents of the data imprinted on the film is also limited to the data and time of photographing.
In a system in which the data is magnetically recorded on a film, the amount of data recordable on the film can be increased. However, even if the amount of the recorded data is increased, it is impossible to print all the recorded data on the picture printed at the photo lab.
In a system employed in the disposable cameras, the recorded information only represents the print format (i.e., normal or panorama), which is used only when the picture is printed, and the user cannot normally recognize the information.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide an improved camera capable of recording information on a film as an optical image, the information being printed in the form of machine-readable pattern.
For the object, according to an aspect of the invention, there is provided a data imprinting device for a camera using a photographing film. An image of an object is formed on the photographing film within a frame defined on the photographing film. The data imprinting device is provided with a light shielding system that shields part of light incident on the frame when the frame is exposed to light forming an image of the object on the frame to define a data imprinting area, and a data imprinting system that forms an optical image of data on the data imprinting area in a form of an encoded symbol.
Since the imaging frame is divided into an area in which an object image is formed and another area in which the encoded symbol is formed, various data can be recorded in a visible form. Further, the encoded symbol is not overlaid on the object image.
Optionally, the camera is provided with an aperture member having an aperture defining the frame on the film, light from the object being incident on the film through the aperture, and the light shielding system includes a light shielding plate inserted within the aperture.
With this structure, the data imprinting area can be formed easily. In this case, the light shielding plate is located either one of a retracted position at which the shielding plate does not shield the light passing through the aperture, and a shielding position at which the shielding plate shields the part of the light directed to the film.
Optionally, the light shielding system shields the light directed to at least one side end portion of the frame, the one side end portion extending in a direction along which the film is to be fed. By shielding only one longitudinal side end of the aperture, the data imprinting area is formed. It is obvious to a person skilled in the art that both side ends of the frame could be used for the data imprinting areas. A mechanism to form the two data imprinting areas can be realized using a well-known panorama frame forming mechanism, for example.
Further optionally, the data imprinting system may imprint the data on the data imprinting area when a photographing operation has been finished and the film is being fed.
Still optionally, the camera is provided with an aperture member having an aperture defining the frame on the film, light from the object being incident on the film through the aperture, wherein the camera operates in a first mode in which the data is imprinted on the film, and in a second mode in which the data is not imprinted. In this configuration, a size of the aperture is reduced when the camera operates in the first mode so that the data imprinting area is formed on the film.
In particular case, the encoded symbol includes a bar code. It should be noted that the bar code could be either a one-dimensional or two-dimensional code.
Further, the data imprinting system further imprints a direction indicating code indicating a sense of direction in which the encoded symbol is to be read.
Optionally or alternatively, the encoded symbol represents photographing parameters.
Optionally or alternatively, the encoded symbol represents sound data.
Further optionally, the data imprinting device may include a memory for storing data to be imprinted. The data stored in the memory is imprinted in the form of the encoded symbol.
Optionally, the data imprinting device may include a reference code imprinting system that imprints a reference code representative of a feeding speed of the film when the encoded symbol is being imprinted.
The reference code imprinting system may include a speed detection device that generates a signal corresponding to the feeding speed of the film.
Optionally or alternatively, the data imprinted on the film includes sound data, and the data imprinting device includes a sound data generating system.
In particular, the sound data generating system includes a microphone for picking up sound.
The data imprinting device may include a memory for storing the sound data generated by the sound data generating system, and the sound data stored in the memory is imprinted on the data imprinting area of the film.
Optionally, the data imprinting system may include a sound reproducing system that reproduces sound based on the sound data stored in the memory. Since the sound can be reproduced, the user can confirm the data which will be imprinted on the film.
According to another aspect of the invention, there is provided a camera system, which includes a camera for photographing an object, the camera including a data imprinting that imprints data on a film in a form of an encoded symbol together with an image of an object, and a code reader that reads and decodes the encoded symbol formed on the film.
Optionally, the code reader reads and decodes the encoded symbol formed on a printed picture.